


一个ARA的梗，指挥家和小提琴手的故事

by mephistozero



Series: 一个ARA的梗，指挥家和小提琴手的故事 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero
Summary: 只是一个大纲。互攻。





	1. Chapter 1

记梗如下（只是大纲）：

大舅子出身音乐世家，少年成名，幼时就经常和妹妹一起，被母亲带着出入各大顶级音乐厅，妈是女高音之王，妹妹长大以后成了钢琴家，大舅子则是一名特别学院派的指挥家，他对每一个音准和节奏都要求得极为严格，然后在乐团里得罪了不少人。

有一回，他和一个被指挥大师提携的女高音合作，然后女高音的演唱完全无视乐团，全程炫技，并且强迫乐团完全配合她。舅子很不爽，当场撕破脸，对女高音说：你登上舞台的时候简直就像一只浓妆艳抹的母鸡，扯着脖子高声炫耀你生了多少颗蛋。

然后惹怒了女高音，继而惹怒了指挥界大师，乐团的首席小提琴受过大师提携，于是也跟着罢演。这个时候大舅子的妈已去世多年，人脉也渐渐的疏远了。

演出在即，大舅子一筹莫展，一位爱好音乐的资助人雷吉斯给了他一张名片，说这是自己家族中旁系的一位堂叔祖，不喜欢乐团里壁垒森严的气氛，所以一直作为自由小提琴家满世界转悠，刚刚从雷斯塔伦回来，你可以去造访一下他。

大舅子一开始不太愿意接触这种自由乐手之流的人物，因为这类人往往脾气古怪，但是迫于形势，想着死马当活马医，还是去了。因为是雷吉斯的堂叔祖，他本来以为自己会遇见一位性情乖僻的倔老头，结果遭遇了两个意外，第一，他知道雷吉斯的家族历史悠久，并且家财万贯，但是这位艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆却住在贫民窟的一间破公寓里；第二，他到达对方的公寓时，来开门的不是老头，而是一个胡子拉碴，睡眼惺忪的男人，看起来绝不超过45岁。

大舅子说明了来意，鸭蛋打着哈欠让他进了屋，屋里简直就是个垃圾堆，地上到处都扔着乐谱和唱片，吃剩的披萨和汉堡的盒子足足有十几个，偶尔还有蟑螂从里面爬出来。鸭蛋穿着皱巴巴，脏兮兮，松垮垮的睡衣，一面挠屁股，一面去煮咖啡。他从岛台上随手抓起两个杯子，一个把手掉了，一个边沿破了，他从一个被子里倒出几口剩茶底和一个不知道泡了几年的茶包，又用水冲了冲这两个杯子。大舅子分明看见，从其中一只杯子里冲出了一只肥硕的蟑螂……洁癖的大舅子当场坐立难安……

鸭蛋泡好咖啡，递给大舅子一杯，幸好他递过来的不是那只蟑螂的故居，大舅子接过咖啡，想起鸭蛋的手刚刚挠过屁股，又把咖啡杯放下了。尽管他尽量地想要表示出礼貌，但是抽动的嘴角还是泄露了内心的不悦，这些鸭蛋全都看在眼里，还觉得怪好玩的。大舅子又重申了一遍来意，他以为眼前这个邋遢鬼是艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆老先生的儿子、孙子什么的，鸭蛋有意戏弄他，他自称伊祖尼亚，说自己是艾汀的情人，并且宣称艾汀去尼弗海姆演出了，昨天刚走。

大舅子白白遭了半天罪，大失所望，于是想要起身告辞。这个时候，鸭蛋说：“其实我的技术也不错，您不想试一试吗？”说着，他还舔了一下嘴唇，大舅子感觉自己好像被性骚扰了，浑身一阵恶寒。

因为鸭蛋自称是切拉姆先生的情人，大舅子就把他定义为了那种人到中年，年老色衰，只能向老头子卖pi股的男chang一类的角色，所以根本没报任何期待。正当他琢磨着如何不失礼貌地拒绝的时候，鸭蛋自顾自地开始在垃圾堆里乱刨，然后挖出来一个琴盒，光是那个古董盒子……就价值几万基尔……他拿起琴弓，摸了摸，觉得弓毛有点毛糙，于是又嘟嘟囔囔地开始四下张望找松香。鸭蛋突然盯着大舅子的裆发出了一声欢快的怪叫，就在大舅子以为会被这个怪人袭击，而准备自卫的时候，鸭蛋冲到大舅子面前，从那张椅子上，大舅子两腿之间的位置，使劲拔下了一块松香，那块松香早已半融化了，它黏在椅子的木头面上，起初大舅子还以为那是块木头瘤……

看到这个怪男人已经费尽心思，做了这么多努力，外表冷漠，内心善良的大舅子不好意思当场就走，于是想着听完半阙再告辞。这个时候，鸭蛋已经开始矫音了，他调音的动作极为娴熟，这引发了大舅子的一点兴趣。调好音以后，鸭蛋闭眼沉吟了片刻，大概是在选择曲目。

他在轻声自言自语了一阵之后，再睁开眼睛的时候，整个人的气质都变了。萨拉萨特的《流浪者之歌》从他的手指下面流淌出来，整阙曲子的演奏自由奔放而又流畅精准，荡气回肠的旋律和艰涩深奥的技巧完美地交织为一体，丝毫没有矫揉造作的成分。

大舅子坐在那里，不知不觉就听完了这首将近10分钟的曲子。他不得不承认，以鸭蛋的才华，他足以跻身于顶尖演奏家的行列。

演奏之间，大舅子仿佛透过鸭蛋的陋室看到了金碧辉煌的音乐厅，男人好像也不再是穿着睡衣的脏鬼，而变得衣冠楚楚了。但是最后一个音符划过之后，鸭蛋又恢复了那副懒懒散散的样子，大舅子觉得这样的人埋没在贫民窟里简直是暴殄天物。现在他不再觉得鸭蛋是男chang了，他猜想这个男人和切拉姆先生大概是乐友兼情侣。

大舅子马上拿出了合约，要求鸭蛋在这次的公演上和他合作。鸭蛋又瘫回了露着弹簧的破沙发上，漫不经心地说道：“您认可了我，但我可还没认可您呢。”

大舅子开始和他谈条件，鸭蛋摩挲着下巴，犹豫了一会儿，最终同意先和大舅子去乐团看看，但是他事先说明，自己绝不签长期契约。

鸭蛋去换了一套衣服，他外出的服装也一样邋遢：浸着咖啡渍的领带，泛黄的衬衫，磨出毛边的牛仔裤，沾着泥点的登山靴，和明显小一号的夹克，此外还有一顶和一身休闲装完全不搭的宽沿礼帽，帽子上还破了个洞。

这栋破公寓的电梯已然罢工很久了，他们不得不走楼梯下去。路上分别遇见了在楼道里抽叶子的小混混，乱写乱画的熊孩子，吵架的朋克情侣，还有一个满脸淤青坐在楼门口的小男孩，鸭蛋和每个人都很熟，嘻嘻哈哈地寒暄过，最后给了小孩一个棒棒糖。

从他们的对话里，大舅子得出一个结论，这个男人惯爱信口开河，没一句正经话。有的人以为大舅子是鸭蛋的恩客，这个误会让大舅子脸色铁青，鸭蛋非但没有澄清，还笑着做了个特别下流的手势；还有的人猜测比较接近事实，他们以为鸭蛋这个不得志的乐手总算被经纪人看中了，唯一的误会是，他们以为鸭蛋是弹吉他的；最后那个小孩，可能是《杀手里昂》看多了，甚至以为鸭蛋是个职业杀手，现在要去干活。对于所有的这些误会，鸭蛋全部没有否认。

最终，鸭蛋精湛的技巧和邋遢的外貌都让乐团里的人吓了一跳，他同意了和大舅子合作，只是不签长期合同，并且他强调自己只是和大舅子个人合作，与乐团或者出资方无涉。此外他还提出来一个条件，那就是在合作期间，为了尽快磨合，大舅子搬到他的公寓和他一起住。

想起鸭蛋的公寓里地狱一样的景象，大舅子脸绿了……【大舅子把指挥棒一摔，老子也他妈罢演了!】

大舅子在当天叫了十几个工人来进行改造。把发霉的墙纸都撕了，生了蟑螂的踢脚线和地板全部重新铺，房子只有一间卧室，大舅子就重新买了个多用途沙发放在客厅，他可不打算和脏鬼同床共枕。进行了全面的杀虫，扫除，收拾停当之后，大舅子才踏进这栋房子。

老房子焕然一新，鸭蛋很开心，当天晚上就把全贫民窟的三教九流，凡是熟识的小伙伴都叫来开趴体，于是，这房子干净整洁的历史没能持续一天，就变本加厉地往着魔窟的方向堕落而去了。大舅子在趴体上被鸭蛋灌了不少酒，最后生无可恋地睡在了垃圾堆里……

随着二人的熟识，大舅子渐渐开始认可红毛除了演奏技巧以外的部分，当然是指人品，而不是卫生习惯。鸭蛋排练的时候全力以赴，但是绝不加班，一开始舅子对他的怪癖颇有微词，认为是自由乐手的散漫。后来他发现了，鸭蛋有时是去老人院演奏，还有时会去教会的孤儿院或者儿童中心教孩子们小提琴，更多一些时候，则是在贫民区的街角路口演奏。

在这个区，有很多做皮肉生意的女人，她们有客人的时候就会把孩子赶出去。孩子们无处可去，无论是隆冬还是夏日都只能到处游荡，有一些孩子小小年纪就开始混帮派，还有一些因为寒冷饥饿，而格外容易被不怀好意的人蒙骗，除了他们以外，还有一些无家可归的流浪儿。

鸭蛋把自己的帽子摆在跟前，卖艺的收入都买成了各种糖果点心，放在帽子里。很多孩子被琴声吸引过来，吃着鸭蛋提供的零食，在这个卖艺的摊档边上一呆就是一天，等他们能回家的时候，就会自己离开。无论是风霜雨雪，只要还有一位小听众，鸭蛋就不会停下演奏。

大舅子曾经问过鸭蛋，为什么要埋没自己的才华，鸭蛋却说：“我不认为这是埋没，音乐是为了需要它的人而存在的，只要它能够抚慰人的心灵，那么在小巷子里拉琴和在金色大厅里拉琴都是一样的。并且，和室内管弦乐团一起演奏有什么好呢？在我看来，你们的音乐只是有闲阶层的装饰品罢了，但是真正的艺术，往往是从苦难中迸发出来的悲鸣、怒吼，或是一点冀望光明的祈愿。这才是属于人类的声音。”

渐渐地，大舅子开始受到鸭蛋的吸引，原本矜持的性格也逐渐变得开放，有一次，他甚至拉着鸭蛋翘掉了赞助人的晚宴，跑到小酒馆里喝酒，给教堂的孤儿们上课。他们的合作极有默契，大舅子弹钢琴，鸭蛋拉小提琴，把春之奏鸣曲演绎得珠联璧合。

但是，尽管动心，但是不管鸭蛋怎么撩拨，大舅子都始终压抑着自己的感情，因为他一直以为伊祖尼亚是切拉姆老先生的情人，况且他也没把玩世不恭的男人的各种骚话当真。

直到有一次公演结束后，两个人喝得烂醉，互诉衷曲以后，互相干了个爽……

在这次酒后乱xing之后，大舅子很尴尬，觉得自己十分对不起远在他乡的切拉姆老先生，以及把名片给他的雷吉斯，于是他计划着和鸭蛋划清界限。

大舅子渐渐开始疏远鸭蛋，在这段时期之内，两个人暗生龃龉，合作频频出错。然后在一次演出之前，两个人在后台的小黑屋里，躲着抽烟的时候不期而遇了。因为近期一直都不顺利，故而大舅子的神经很紧张。鸭蛋说，“要不要我教你一个缓解压力的好方法？”在大舅子狐疑地看着他的时候，他突然伸出手遮住了大舅子的眼睛，然后亲了他。大舅子觉得自己全身的神经都炸了，他反手锁上门，俩人痛痛快快地干了一pao。

自此以后，大舅子放弃了挣扎，打算等切拉姆老先生回来以后，诚恳谢罪就是了。后来他又知道了许多关于鸭蛋的事，红毛去过很多地方，他曾经只身去战火纷飞的地方演出，并且认识了不少朋友。他和当地的一个土著乐师混在一起，学习一种当地独有的笛子。后来那个部落遭到了袭击，土著乐师被流弹击中头部，鸭蛋保留下了朋友的帽子，土著乐师曾经对帽子无比珍惜，因为这是他以前唯一一次离开部落，去城里演奏的时候，人家送给他的，帽子就是那种常见的地摊货，一点也不值钱，但是却被洗刷得很干净。说着，鸭蛋拿出那顶破了个洞的帽子，说：“子弹就是从这里穿过去的。”

后来，大舅子还知道了鸭蛋童年的时候和他的弟弟一起流浪的故事，鸭蛋和一位街头艺人学了几首小调，他削了一支笛子，靠卖艺勉强养活弟弟。鸭蛋还满脸阴郁地说：“索莫纳斯曾经很喜欢我的笛子声，我记得那年冬天格外地冷，我们躲在一栋废屋里面，外面寒风呼啸，房子的玻璃早就碎了，窗户上钉着木条也无济于事。直到最后，索莫纳斯都安安静静地听着我的曲子……”

大舅子产生了两个误会，其一，他以为鸭蛋和他的弟弟是贫苦孤儿，其实不是，他们是被绑架了，然后自己逃出来以后迷了路；其二，他以为索莫纳斯死了，其实没有，两个孩子被及时找到了。

在这段时期之内，两个人情深意笃，打炮的时候也是骚话连篇。

比如鸭蛋在上边的时候，他插进去以后，就静止不动地待着，一边撩拨大舅子的欲火，一面说：“弗勒雷先生，指挥可是一支乐团的头脑，您不下达命令的话，我可不知道自己该怎么办啊。”，大舅子一把捂住他的嘴，骑上去自己来，一边摆动腰胯一边说：“伊祖尼亚，您知道我是个完美主义者，更是个控制狂，比起教导他人，我更喜欢把事情掌控在自己手里，亲力亲为。”

然后，大舅子在上边的时候，鸭蛋就是一边用大腿纠缠着大舅子的侧腰，一边附在他耳朵边上，说：“我亲爱的指挥家先生，现在，让您的弦乐组发出更美妙的音色吧。”

在没羞没臊了一段时间以后，原本因公去了国外的雷吉斯回来了，大舅子由于心中有愧，始终没敢去拜访雷吉斯。

再一次公演之后的宴会上，雷吉斯见到了大舅子，舅子冷着脸，内心很尴尬，然后雷吉斯和善地笑着说：“很高兴我给你的名片派上了用场。我的堂叔祖艾汀性情有些乖僻，你和他相处得还好吧？”

大舅子很诧异地回答：“可是我没有见到艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆先生，我非常不幸地和他失之交臂了。”

“瑞布斯，两个小时以前，在台上和你一起谢幕的首席小提琴手就是我的堂叔祖。他一向喜欢捉弄人，我替他向你道歉。”

大舅子嘴角抽搐，躲在不远处的鸭蛋：溜了溜了。

在这场误会澄清，风波过去一个月之后，有一天，两个人昨天度过了美妙的一夜，第二天谁也不想起床，躺在床上晾pi股。

然后大门突然被踹开了，一个面容俊美的蓝头发男人冲了进来，他的五官和雷吉斯有些相像。鸭蛋精赤条条地站起来，给了蓝头发男人一个熊抱，说：“索莫纳斯！你总算回来了！怎么？你居然来看我了？”接着，他指着正在疯狂寻找遮羞布的大舅子说道，“来，我给你介绍一下，这是你哥的丈夫。”

索莫纳斯咬牙切齿：“这可真是个天大的惊喜……”

大舅子咬牙切齿：“恭喜你的弟弟死而复生……”  
（Fin）

番外车： 


	2. 番外（一）仍然只是大纲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只是一口甜肉

索莫纳斯走了以后，大舅子把鸭蛋用手铐锁在床上，狠狠收拾了一顿。

他不紧不慢地厮磨着鸭蛋的前列腺，在各个敏感带上挑逗，却堵住了鸭蛋的尿道阻止他发泄。大舅子居高临下地看着憋得连声求饶的老红毛，审问道：“谎话连篇的切拉姆先生，您还有其他的事情需要坦白的吗？”。

鸭蛋刚想说没有，就心虚了，因为他日常胡诌太多，所以根本忘了哪些是信口开河说出来的玩笑话。

于是他开始一点点地回忆，每交代出一件，大舅子的脸色就冷一层，鸭蛋连番保证“再也没有下次了”，尽管对于这个信誓旦旦的赌咒，他和大舅子都不太相信——鸭蛋说谎成癖，他们彼此都知道，只要给他一个契机，他就会故态复萌。

最后，大舅子快把红毛日哭了（纯粹生理性的），他一边狠狠地“照顾”着鸭蛋的敏感带，一边解除了红毛性器上的桎梏，在鸭蛋颤抖着高潮的同时，大舅子也把自己的精液留在了那片温热的皱襞之间。

  
在释放之后，两个人懒散地躺在床上聊天，大舅子说出了他之前对于红毛童年很悲惨的误会，他说他曾经甚至以为鸭蛋也许为了生存，迫不得已做过一段皮肉生意，所以才会对性事那么娴熟，并且正是因为自己阴暗的过去，对那些迫于无奈而走向堕落的孩子，他才会不遗余力地施以援手。但是他以为这些都是鸭蛋心中秘不示人的隐痛，所以一直小心翼翼地避免触及。

鸭蛋听了，忍不住发出了一阵大笑，在大舅子愈发冰冷的目光注视下，他笑得浑身打颤，他说道：“不得不说，我很佩服您的想象力，您当指挥家实在是屈才了，您应该去写小说才对！”

恼羞成怒的舅子按住他，咬了他的嘴唇，在一个绵长的吻之后，他对鸭蛋说道：“无论如何，知道你并没有遭遇到那些悲惨的事情，这让我很高兴。”

鸭蛋吻着舅子的脸颊，凑到对方耳畔命令道：“解开我的手铐。”，在舅子照办了他的吩咐之后，他翻了个身压在舅子身上，又反攻打了一炮，干了个爽。


	3. 番外（二）您猜怎么着？还是大纲。答应我一定要看预警！！！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：  
> 艾汀悲惨的童年故事，含抹布、性侵、暴力等易引发不适的内容。慎入！！

瑞布斯以为艾汀的童年平稳幸福，实际上他错了，这是狡猾的男人的又一个谎言。

瑞布斯知道艾汀和他的弟弟幼时曾经被绑架过，但是故事所有的细节都是红发男人杜撰的。事件的真相如下：

他们被绑架的时候，艾汀9岁，索莫纳斯4岁，绑匪把两个孩子关在一个阴暗潮湿的地窖里，地窖只有一扇小小的气窗半露在地面上。当时正值隆冬，地窖里冰寒彻骨，艾汀就自己随口编了各种儿歌给索莫纳斯唱着听，吸引孩子的注意力，一来可以缓解紧张恐惧，二来可以防止索莫纳斯因为体温下降而睡着冻死。虽然是仓促做出的歌，但是从小被誉为音乐神童，堪比Amadeus再世的艾汀也还编得不错。

到了交接赎金的当日，绑匪其实压根没想放走两个孩子，整场绑架都是被艾汀家族内部拥有第二继承权的人，也就是艾汀的亲叔叔操纵的，他们的目的就是撕票。

在绑匪没戴滑雪面罩，露着脸出现在地窖门口的时候，艾汀就猜到他们也许活不成了。绑匪们在深山老林里看守孩子十多天，早就憋闷坏了，现在撕票的命令下来，一些有特殊癖好的匪徒就想拿孩子开开荤。比起艾汀，他们显然更喜欢白净秀气的索莫纳斯，但是艾汀阻止了他们，并且表示愿意代替索莫纳斯应付他们所有人。

绑匪解开了捆缚艾汀的绳子，为了防止孩子挣扎，他们打断了他一条腿，折断了他的一只腕骨。除了3个人被留在外面把风以外，其余的5个男人轮流作践了红发男孩。因为没打算让孩子活下来，所以各种酷刑一样的恶癖都被施用在了艾汀的身上。索莫纳斯目睹了全过程，虽然4岁的孩子根本不知道是怎么回事，但是他知道有人欺负兄长，于是就一直哭叫。做完之后，艾汀下身血流如注，出血加上天气寒冷，体温流失得厉害，孩子基本只剩半口气了，绑匪没再费心思再去绑他，就留下两个人在外屋放哨，扔下孩子，去交接赎金了。

艾汀在半昏迷之中，感觉有什么东西滴在了脸上，他强迫自己睁开眼，看见索莫纳斯爬到了他的跟前，孩子的双手双脚被绑着，只能用脸颊蹭着他哭。艾汀昏昏沉沉地突然想起绑匪撕票的意图，他挣扎着爬起来，用牙齿和那只没折断的手替索莫纳斯解开了绳子，把弟弟裹在了自己被扯烂的外套里。他试了好几次，才颤颤巍巍地站起来，他把几只装干草的袋子拖到气窗底下的墙边。早在几天以前，他就发现气窗的铁丝网破掉了，艾汀不顾尖利的铁丝划破了他身为演奏家的手，尽全力把破洞扯大了一些。做完这些，精疲力尽的艾汀紧紧地抱着索莫纳斯，跟他说，现在是上午，从这片雪原朝着有太阳的地方走，走上一个小时，应该能看见一条公路，他让孩子到公路上去求救，并且告诉了孩子如何辨别警车的方法。

索莫纳斯一开始不愿意离开，艾汀就冷着脸训斥了他，并且说自己不舒服，索莫纳斯必须去找人来帮他才行。孩子将信将疑地答应了。

艾汀用单手把弟弟抱起来，过程中还戏称索莫纳斯是个小胖墩，弟弟则噘着嘴反驳。艾汀站在干草堆上，亲了亲孩子，然后把他从气窗的破洞塞了出去。

索莫纳斯出去以后，一直透过气窗拽着艾汀的手指头，不愿意松开。他听见艾汀对他说：“索莫纳斯，你还记得我给你唱的歌吗？”，孩子点了点头，艾汀又说：“如果你觉得害怕，就想着我，然后唱那些歌吧。我会听见的。现在，快走，就像我们在树篱里捉迷藏时一样，你要拼命地跑，不要让人发现，我知道在游戏里你总是赢家。”

在两个小时之后，绑匪本打算在撤退以前撕票，却发现索莫纳斯跑了。继承人跑了一个，他们的佣金也就泡了汤，于是一群人把艾汀痛殴了一顿，把他拖到了小屋后山的悬崖边上，这个时候，艾汀早已陷入了昏迷，他们朝孩子心脏的位置开了一枪，就一脚把他踹下了悬崖。

这时，索莫纳斯已经跌跌撞撞地跑上大路，他一直在冰天雪地里东躲西藏，害怕被人看见，冻僵的嘴唇用不成调的声音唱着他的兄长编的儿歌，直到他看见了一辆警车。

搜救开始以后，州警跟踪线索一直追踪到悬崖边上，在那里发现了一摊血迹。其实在见到地窖里遗留下的性侵和虐打的惨烈残迹之后，所有人都不抱太大指望了，现在他们只希望找到艾汀的尸体，让悲痛欲绝的父母能够安葬他们的孩子。

悬崖底下是一条山涧，他们沿着水流搜索，最终在一块将河水分成两汊的岩石上发现了艾汀，奇迹的是，他居然还有呼吸。

十几天的抢救之后，艾汀脱离危险，他的心脏长得有点歪，所以才幸免于难，但是由于失血过多，并且在冰冷的河水里泡了太久，他的呼吸和心跳一度停止，有可能造成了脑损伤。在脱离危险之后，艾汀一直没有醒，据医生说，这个孩子大概一辈子都不会醒了。

几个月以后，艾汀被搬离ICU，住进了一般病房，切拉姆家是历史悠久的贵族财阀，病房收拾得很温馨体面，而且房间很宽敞，他的家人甚至把他爱用的提琴、钢琴、琴谱都搬了进去。索莫纳斯每天都在兄长的病房里泡着，直到他开始上学，就只能每天晚上来一小会儿了。随着年纪渐大，索莫纳斯逐渐明白了当初他看见的事情是多么可怕，他开始陷入深深的自责。

父母觉得让索莫纳斯长期待在艾汀身边，对孩子的精神是一种伤害，继而就把他送到了雷吉斯的身边，让他进入了一所寄宿中学，并拜托当时还是青年的雷吉斯看管照顾他。

事过多年之后，艾汀的病房里开始有了一位新客人。从艾汀16岁开始，一个银色头发的幼童就开始经常往他的病房里跑，那是三岁的瑞布斯。那年，他的父母出国巡演，而他却不巧患上了肺炎，正在住院，所以父母就把他留在了医院里，托付给了仆人。孩子病好了大半，闲得发慌，有一天，恰逢护士去给艾汀测体温，他透过门缝，看到了这间病房里有各种各样的乐器。自小与钢琴为伴的瑞布斯被吸引住了，他趁护士一错神的功夫就钻了进去。

在护士离开之后，他先是试着和艾汀打招呼，可是昏迷不醒的少年却没有回答他，这个时候，艾汀已经睡了7年了，因为他小的时候就格外羡慕那些把头发留得很长的嬉皮士，他的父母就没有让人给他剪发，故而天真的小瑞布斯把艾汀当成了睡美人小姐姐（虽然长得有点粗犷）。孩子打了招呼却得不到回答，于是很不客气地开始自己弹起了钢琴。

瑞布斯从莫扎特弹到肖邦，又弹了贝多芬，李斯特，自此以后，他几乎每天都偷偷往艾汀病房里钻，肺炎快好了的时候，他又被别的孩子传染上了猩红热，于是又有了理由留在医院里。

瑞布斯很喜欢艾汀这个沉默的听众，因为其他人听完他的演奏总会发出各种大惊小怪的赞叹，说他是不亚于曾经的艾汀什么什么拉姆的天才，继而又会发出一大串他听不懂的连声惋惜悲叹，在这些之后，他们往往还要在他的头上或者脸蛋上揉两把，瑞布斯觉得简直腻烦透了。所以他格外地珍惜艾汀的沉默（等他醒了你就不这么想了）。

有一天，大概是瑞布斯刚满四岁的时候，他在弹完即兴幻想曲之后，突然听见后面有动静，他凑到床边，仰着头，警惕地只露出了半个脑袋，他看见他的“睡美人小姐姐”睁开了眼睛。

艾汀醒来的时候，以为自己死了，来到了天堂，这很自然，因为他看见了天使正站在他的床边。那个漂亮的孩子眨着眼睛，好奇地盯着他看。

后来，医生和护士们冲了进来，黑压压的人群遮住了他的天使，从此以后，他再也没见过那个孩子。

直至今天，艾汀还记得那双蓝紫的异色瞳孔。而现在，那双稍微带有一丝凛冽色彩的眼睛睁开，天使在他的枕畔醒来了。

————————

当然，艾汀以为瑞布斯不记得这桩事儿了，但是实际上，他却不知道，“红头发的睡美人小姐姐”成了孩子的初恋。在很多年之后，瑞布斯成为了一个严重的红发控，在求学期间，他找的每一任女朋友都有一头漂亮的红色长卷发。

有一回，他们两人到医院去看望一位生病的老作曲家，路过当年艾汀住了七年的病房，红发男人对瑞布斯讲了这件往事（当然省略了那场绑架，而谎称是事故造成了昏迷）。艾汀认为两人的相遇简直是命运的安排，他本以为自己会看到瑞布斯感动的眼神，谁知转过头，却看到金发青年一脸仿佛生嚼了一磅苍蝇一般的表情。

艾汀有些尴尬地挠着脸颊，问道：“你不觉得我们能够在一起，是上天的意图吗？说实话，你有没有一点感动？”

瑞布斯沉默了半晌，捂着自己的额头说道：“恭喜你又成功地摧毁了一个我关于童年为数不多的美好回忆……”

————————

幼年的心理阴影造成了索莫纳斯严重的PTSD，从此以后他对兄长的保护欲和独占欲简直到了偏执的程度。同样，这段经历也对艾汀造成了一定的影响，结果就是，和一般的创伤后反应不大一样，他在成年后开始游戏人生，变得极为浪荡。索莫纳斯经常因此和他发生矛盾，最终导致的结果就是艾汀二十几岁就一意孤行，独自搬到了贫民区，并且借着演出的机会，根本不回家。

而致使索莫纳斯极度郁闷的是，在他离家上学的时候，他哥好好躺在医院里，灵魂却被一个不知名的银毛小魔鬼勾走了；而在他跟着雷吉斯（这个比他大十五岁的老年人居然算是他的侄孙……）公务访问的时候，他哥又被长大后的小魔鬼骗上了床（尽管事实刚好相反，但是兄控眼里的是非曲直，显然和常人的眼里不大一样）。

这至少说明了两个道理：

  * 在银发的面前，蓝毛永远是败犬色；
  * 竹马永远干不过天降系。




End file.
